


Desestruturar

by HikariMinami



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: eu sinto muito, muito tsundere
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: Bede achava repugnante como sempre perdia a compostura diante daquela garota.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria, DressedInPinkShipping - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Desestruturar

Bede achava repugnante como sempre perdia a compostura diante daquela garota. E o sorriso estampado no rosto de Gloria não o fazia se sentir melhor. Seu estômago revirava, e os motivos para isso se confundiam sob uma tênue linha. 

Na verdade, não havia linha alguma — ele era completamente incapaz de nutrir qualquer sentimento ruim por aquele poço de luz. No máximo, o brilho dela era tanto que lhe causava tonturas e o desnorteava. 

_…Mas Bede precisava de uma desculpa para não parecer um estúpido apaixonado._

Então ele pigarreava e virava a cabeça para o outro lado, batia um dos pés no chão e fingia indignação — como a mais mimada das crianças. Qualquer sinal do rubor nas maçãs do rosto ele escondia com a gola alta do casaco; parecia até um Drednaw recolhendo-se no casco. E o que Gloria fazia em resposta?

_Ela ria._ Às vezes chegava perto e cutucava uma de suas bochechas; outras, oferecia berries e potions para tratar os Pokémon. Houve momentos, após batalhas em que ele novamente perdera, que a garota ousara convidá-lo para comer _curry_ em seu acampamento. Quem ela pensava que era para tratá-lo com gentileza — como se fossem até amigos — após destruir o time que ele criara com tanta dedicação?

Parecia até uma piada. E a _punch line_ era os batimentos cardíacos dele acelerando quando ela tomava-lhe as mãos entre as dela e elogiava seu modo de batalhar.

Gloria o desestruturava por completo. Era um _Bulldoze_ , e o torpor que a menina lhe causava impedia-o de acompanhar os passos frenéticos dela. _Talvez por isso ela estivesse sempre tão à frente._

Mas não se enganem: Bede não ia simplesmente desistir e aceitar aquela situação plenamente… inaceitável. Ele era o treinador escolhido pelo presidente, afinal; era capaz de montar uma estratégia para reverter aquela situação. O desconforto, as palavras gaguejadas, os instantes que pareciam durar séculos com ela o encarando… Bede ainda iria fazê-la pagar por tudo aquilo.

Sim, Gloria que o esperasse — ele que a alcançasse, na verdade (ou ainda, que os caminhos dos dois continuassem se entremeando) — mas ele iria ganhar no final. _Só não sabia exatamente o quê._

(Até porque, podia ele não saber, mas o bem mais precioso dela ele já tinha na palma das mãos.)


End file.
